


Next time remember to leave class before everyone else.

by Ko (jiromaru)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Class 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei, Dekoboko Arc, F/M, Genderbend, Omorashi, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Watersports, non-con, theres no sex but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiromaru/pseuds/Ko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the period finishing bell finally rang, Hijikata hurried her schoolbooks into her bag. She looked indifferent but she was dying to finally come home. However being the last one to leave class she heard the teacher call her name...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next time remember to leave class before everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the hetero. But I really love Tenko.  
> I'm also the porn without plot type of writer...
> 
> Please help me improve my work and show me mistakes. I'm not good at writting even in my native language and english is my second.

Tenko shifted in her seat. The last class period was just about to end and she would be free to go home. She tried her best to sit still as she felt her tight panties and a size too small skirt, dig into her abdomen mercilessly. Her bladder was swollen full after a long day. Her high pride would never let her admit it but she might've felt a bit turned on from that.

Not that she could tell apart having to pee from being turned on. Of course not. She wasnt a deprived pervert, right? Or at least that's what she claimed. Her mind wasn't exactly corrupted by dirty thoughts, she was obviously more preoccupied with mayonnaise, and gaining weight with every emptied bottle of it. 

When the period finishing bell finally rang, Hijikata hurried her schoolbooks into her baghe looked indifferent but she was dying to finally come home. However being the last one to leave class she heard the teacher call her name.

"Tenko-chan could you come here for a moment?" His eyes narrow behind the glasses carefully watched her movements. "I've got questions.. about your answers on the last test..." she slowly came up to his desk swallowing a lump in her throat. It felt like he was slowing her down and keeping from going home. As always, this asshole.

"Your score was bad again... did you not study, hm?" Tenko grit her teeth as he held a piece of paper up, out of her reach. She knew she scored well. She made a step forward preparing to reach for the paper. Her eyebrows furrowed and face frowned.  
"Hey, hey don't give me that look... if you want something you should ask for it nicely. Pay some respect to your teacher, would you?" He made a step closer, but the paper was still too far away. She was not gonna plead for it.

She reached for it hunching over the teacher's desk. The corner of the table dug into her blader and she gave out a faint whimper. He smiled at her slightly mockingly. It gave her shivers, and not the pleasant kind. She stood on her tiptoes to take off the pressure of her bladder, but the corner of the table was now rubbing against her vulva. Even if it was just the corner of a desk that could press a little too hard and hurt her any time, she felt a little aroused from this feeling. It was odd but she never even touched herself there, so how could she know how it feels like.

"Please. Give it back." She hissed through her grit teeth. He lowered the paper so she could see the test result better.  
"Only 98% that's disappointing, don't you think?" He patted her head a couple of times. She gave up on trying to reach for the test and took af few steps away from the desk.

"I need to go home, I don’t have time for this." She stated bluntly and started moving towards the door. Gintoki furrowed his brows in an angry manner.  
"I told you to use 'Sensei' when you're adressing me." His hand reached to touch her shoulder and stop her.

“Honestly, if this continues on I will have to punish you.” He said with noticeable amusement in his voice. Hearing her swallow thickly, as his hand trailed down her arm to finally stop at the wrist and grab firmly, made it definitely more exciting.  
“you know I make a lot of exeptions for you.” he squeezed her wrist and pulled at it slightly, but Tenko didn't move an inch closer to him.

“Noone asked you to make any exceptions.” She knew saying that wouldn't bring her anything good, but honestly she didnt care anymore. No matter what she said or did, he would still do whatever he planned on.

“You're leaving me no choice but to punish you. Aah, you're just so stubborn.” He said that so casually, as if he wasnt about to do anything to her. Yet his free hand reached to the drawer, pulling out a long, slim, wooden ruler. “Don't you worry, my methods are safe, although I haven't tried this on anyone else.” Placing the ruler inbetween his teeth he moved his chair closer to struggling Tenko. With one quick pull he forced her to bend over his knee. Wooden ruler once more sitting firmly in his right hand. “Approaching every student individually is my job after all…” 

Tenko flinched and tensed her muscles. Her thights were lready tightly shut before, and now her bladder was pressed against Ginpachi’s knee. The way he moved it around from time to time, to get comfortable under her weight, made it even harder nor to squirm. Her breath was already erratic and she felt like on the verge of her capacity. 

She felt his hand creep up her skirt. He touched her ass and pulled at the hem of her white panties. Tenko hung her head low as he unzipped her skirt and pulled it down to knee- level. She winced when he slowly touched the slightly burning, red marks, that were printed by the dugging in skirt.

“What do you say about some warm up? I bet you want it to hurt less..” he set the ruler against the chair and squished her butt once more, before giving a full blown slap. Tenko arched her back slightly and almost gave out a sound. Her face tinted pink from the shame she was facing. “Panting amd huffing already? C’mon we haven't even started yet.” He grinned widely, causing his eyes to become narrow. His knee nudged at her bladder causing her to nervously shift and squeeze her legs together. 

As she struggled to gain full control Gintoki raised his hand to give two or theee more slaps. Her eyes wide open and teeth grit as she couldn't help but leak a little. It dampened her white panties. Just that little relief made her want to let go even more. He noticed the dampness and pressed two of his fingers on the wet spot. Fingers pressing inbetween her labia lips, trailing up her ass. It made her quiver and slightly grip on his clothes. When he reached the hem of her panties he grabbed at them and pulled them up. They dug into her ass dissappearing almost completely. She felt her clitoris throb already, and she bit her lip. 

When he was done teasing and playing with her, he lowered her underwear down to her knees. It felt kinda cold with her thighs and vulva wet from her little leaks. She was too busy trying to figure out when will she be able to finally go home. Too busy to notice how the wooden ruler was back in his hand and currently coming to slam against her uncovered butt. The thin layer of underwear before would ease the stingy pain of slaps a little, but her but cheeks were still red from a while ago. 

When the ruler hit her with a loud sound, that filled the quiet room, she gasped and gave out a quiet, muffled moan that turned into a faint whimper. “W-wait-” she choked out in shock. But Gintoki didn't waste any times for breaks befofe he slapped the ruler again flatly. And then again, and again he didnt slow down or go gentlier, it only went rougher. Leaving red, stinging marks, with every hit going more red. He left them not only on her ass but also thighs. They looked hurty, because it was painful. 

She couldn't save her dignity now, tears were pouring out of her tightly shut eyes, down her flushed cheeks. Her bangs clinged to her sweaty forhead, her lower lip swollen, nearly bleeding from bitting down on it. She dug her blunt nails into his leg. Grinding against his knee, trying not to pee herself from pain. She did leak a bit with every hit, and he was just hitting harder and harder. She couldn't keep the muffled moans and cries down. She could feel his dick harden in his pants at the sight of her so miserable. He knew she could, thats why, while still spanking her, with his free hand he reached to unzip his pants. He took his sweaty dick out that was already staring to leak precome. She felt it touching her stomach. He thrusted his hips and grinded to get as much stimulation on his penis as he could.

While he was enjoying himself she was slowly going numb from pain. She was a gasping and wiggling mess. Often spasms that her bladder gave her, urging for relief, caused her to buck her hips and shake uncontrollably. She’d repeatedly plead him to stop in a whispering voice. She would never full out beg him. 

The room was filled with the sound of the wooden ruler hitting her body and her high pitched moaning. She felt her bladder starting to give up and the tempration to let go completely, yet she desperately tried to cling to her last bits of dignity. Few more slaps and she wasn't so sure anymore, as she felt little drops slowly trickling down her thighs. Her eyes wide open filling with tears of humiliation. 

She just wanted to go home.

But he wasnt stopping. Just when her swollen bladder gave a violent spasm one more time, causing her to suddenly get close to orgasm, he paused his hand in the air. He smirked at the sight of her trembling legs as she slowly gave up on trying. She hung her head down, her fingers still gripping tight on his pants and she let it all go. It felt insanely good even if she felt the pee flow down her legs and into her shoes. 

Suddenly he hit her with an open palm. Just when he saw her relax. It caused the little trickle turn into a full blown flow, that hit her legs and wet her panties and skirt, then down to the floor with a splashing sound. At the time he hit her she reached orgasm. She could feel her bladder emptying and her skin still sting from the slaps as the waves of pleasure jolted through her body. 

She whimpered and didn't look up at him. Her breath erratic. She could feel her vagina throbbing, muscles clenching and unclenching. Everything dripping with pee and her skirt soaked through. Her hands no more strong enough to dig into his clothes. She flinched when he suddenly petted her head.  
“Poor girl, couldn't make it…” he said warmly and gently played with her hair.

Before she could feel comfortable he grabbed at her braids and pulled her head up roughly so she would face him  
“You should be grateful I'm not making you clean this up.” He sat her up on his lap and spread her legs. His still hard cock pressed against her ass. He positioned it so it was in between her labia lips. She hid her tired, red face in his neck, cringing at the smell of unwashed hair and strawberry flavored candy. He began moving his hips so his dick would slide against her inner labia. She was wet and sticky so it worked perfectly as a lubricant for him. She felt his hot lollipop breath close to her face. She could also feel, nearly hear how his heart beat faster as he was getting close. 

She watched through her squinted eyes how his dick twitched before he came and ejaculated. Hanging his head and panting loudly as his dick went limp. He was just as pathetic as she imagined, panting and biting his lip, because he came to her like this…

When she came back to school, after a day or two she skipped, she could feel his eyes trail up her legs during class. The creepy lust in his look gave her shivers every time. She tried her best to focus on the schoolbook, but her mind kept wandering off. She couldn't help but squirm at the thought that it could happen again.


End file.
